


And I could treat you better (but I'm not that smart)

by YuiH



Series: Our bodies are young and blue [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, More like bittersweet, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Swearing, Toxic Relationship, getting over someone, it's not that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiH/pseuds/YuiH
Summary: Aomine wishes he was better to Kuroko when he had the chance, but now it's too late for that and the only thing he can do is to support his new relationship (even though it hurts).





	And I could treat you better (but I'm not that smart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the sad WIP I had that turned out not to be as sad as I thought it would. I like this one and I hope you like it too! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (especially with punctuation because I'm actually terrible at it).  
> Title comes from Marina's I'm a Ruin.

Kagami once again bumps into Aomine, this time next to his favourite sport shop.  
"Yo"  
"H-I mean, what the hell, dude? This is the third time this week! Are you stalking me or something?"  
"No, not really" Aomine shrugs. "Weird coincidence." That doesn't sound convincing at all. "But I've been meaning to talk to you anyway, so might as well do it now, if you have some time" Daiki adds and Kagami frowns, because it sound weirdly serious.  
"Yeah, I'm free now. Where do you want to go?"  
"There is a court nearby. We can play one on one before talking."  
"You never change, do you?"  
He agrees nonetheless and ends up defeated again. But for the first time Aomine doesn't even brag about it. He seems distant. Than annoys Kagami even more, but when they sit on the bench, he has no choice but to accept the isotinic drink that is offered to him.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
"Tetsu" says Aomine after a moment of silence and Taiga looks at him, surprised. "You like Tetsu, right?  
"Well, of course I like him. He's my friend."  
"Not like that, you cretin" Daiki laughs sarcastically. "I know you're crushing on him. You two even talked about it."  
"He told you?!"  
"We're still friends, you know. Even though it fucking hurt when he came to me for dating advice."  
Kagami doesn't really know what to say.  
"He likes you too. He told you that and you're just a coward if you don't ask him out soon."  
"Wait, are you sure he likes me?"  
"Are you seriously that stupid?"  
"I have zero dating experience and no one has ever confessed to me before! And maybe he said he likes me but still he mentioned _you_ in the same sentence!" Aomine becomes tense.  
"Did he?"  
"He said he's scared of relationships with anyone after you two broke up. That just sounds like he's still not over you."  
"That's not what he meant, you dumbass!"  
"Then what? Also, could you stop insulting me?"  
"You deserve it. He's scared of relationships because..." Aomine exhales. "Because I really fucking hurt him"  
"Oh."  
"That's what I wanted to tell you. If you get over yourself and start dating him, just treat him better than I did." Another moment of silence. "He's not fragile, even though he may look like it. He can put up with a lot of bullshit. But spend time with him, take care of him, listen to him, don't force him to do things, don't fucking cheat on him." Aomine doesn't look angry, just sad. "Look, I know you're a decent guy, but I just wanted to be sure. Tetsu doesn't deserve to be hurt again."  
"Okay, okay" Kagami raises his hands.  
"He deserves someone nice. It wasn't me, so maybe it's you. I'm telling you this as both his ex and his friend."  
"I'll try."  
"You better. I generally like you, but I'll fuck you up if you don't"  
"Are you in any position to talk?" asks Kagami, barely noticing that Aomine said he likes him.  
"I'm not. But since I couldn't be a good boyfriend or partner to him, I'm trying to make it up as his friend"  
"By threatening his current boyfriend?!"  
"I just want him you to be good for him, okay?"  
Kagami nods, pretending he understands.  
After they part (with a very manly handshake), Aomine lies down on the bench.  
He's really fucking sad.  
*  
It's not like anyone else is to blame, though.  
Now, Aomine was perfectly aware that back in Teikō he deserved the "worst boyfriend of the year" award. Tetsu on the other hand had way too much patience for his own good. He basically forgave Daiki for everything. Over those years, Aomine has become one hell of an egoistic bastard and only now, after the painful defeat in the Winter Cup, he fully realised it.  
In the beginning, it was nearly perfect. Despite what happened later, he really loved Tetsu. Before his skills started developing rapidly, the barely even fought. Before he was too far gone in his egocentrism, when he viewed Kuroko as his equal, he was considerate and caring. They were happy.  
The biggest problem with Aomine was that when he felt bad, he wanted everyone, including his boyfriend and best friend, to feel as bad as him. He told Tetsu way too much terrible things, often not even meaning it. When they were hanging out, the only thing he wanted were sexual activities. And worst of it all - he cheated.  
It only happened once. The girl wasn't even close to him, she wasn't even that pretty; he was just bored and it was easy to get girls to like him as one of the most popular boys in the school. She just fell into his arms the second he suggested she could.  
He told Tetsu about it, in his last showcase of human decency. He regretted the act immediately, because in the depths of his heart, Aomine wasn't a bad guy. Kuroko, looking broken, asked him if he could promise not to do it again and Daiki, saddest he's ever been, looked him in the eyes and said "I don't know. I've lost control over myself. I'm sorry."  
This was the end. And, as it turned out, this was also the beginning of the end for the Generation of Miracles as a team.  
Aomine Daiki really hated himself for all that. But you can't turn back time, no matter how hard you wish you could.  
He was lucky Kuroko still wants to be his friend, at least. And he needed to accept that he's no longer the most important man in Tetsu's heart.  
*  
The conversation with Aomine was the push Kagami needed, so the day after he asked Kuroko if he could go to the restaurant they like with him.  
"What is it, Kagami-kun?"  
"So..." God damn it, he's really terrible at expressing his feelings, but since even Aomie told him to get over himslef it was time to do so. "I wanted to talk about, you know, the thing I told you lately"  
"About you liking me?" Kuroko smiles.  
"Um, yeah. And you liking me back."  
"So you finally realised it."  
"Hey, that's not nice!"  
"I was afraid that I would have to tell you this again, this time more boldly"  
"No need to" Kagami tries to be offended, but Kuroko smiles again and he suddenly can't. "So, if we have it clear that we like each other..."  
"In a "more than friends" way?"  
"Do you have to make it harder?"  
"Sorry."  
"So if we like each other in a "more than friends" way does that mean you would like to go out with me?" Kagami finally spits out, quickly, without breathing. That's it, he said it.  
"Yes, Kagami-kun, I think it means exactly that" says Kuroko and for a minute they sit in relieved silence. Then they start laughing.  
And, when it's settled, they spend anhour talkig about school and basketball.  
When they go home, Kuroko reaches out his hand to Kagami and he blushes furiously but holds the hand and they both smile again.  
"I'm happy to be your boyfriend, Kagami-kun" this sounds so strange but so nice "I'm sorry if I may be difficult at times. I am a little scared, but I'm sure I like you a lot."  
"I-I like you, too. I promise I'll do everything I can for you to be happy with me."  
Kagami walks Kuroko home and when they say goodbye Tetsuya suddenly stands on his tiptoes (which is adorable) and kisses his now-boyfriend on the mouth.  
This might be the best thing ever.  
*  
Aomine's legs remember the way to Tetsu's home even if his brain wishes they didn't.  
He asked if they could meet and Kuroko agreed, so he waits next to his place for him to come back from school. When they meet, Tetsu is smiling and his eyes are a little sparkly - he looks really happy and it feels a little painful.  
"So, Tetsu" he says when the sit on the bench, "did Kagami finally ask you out?"  
"He did. Last week. It's going well. Even though he seems a little afraid, like I'm made of glass; so we're taking everything slow."  
"Yeah, that... That might be partially my fault."  
"What?"  
"I talked to him recently. I... Just told him not to hurt you. I'm sorry, I might have scared him"  
"Kagami-kun wouldn't hurt me, though. But I'm glad you care about me. Did you tell him something about our relationship?"  
"Not in details, I just mentioned I was terrible"  
"I'll tell him, maybe, one day, when I'm sure he's not going to kill you for that." Aomine goes pale.  
"He's going to kill me in my sleep"  
"I'll tell him not to. I know you've changed. Since I decided to trust you again, my boyfriend should too"  
My boyfriend. Fuck, this felt bittersweet.  
"He's going to be good to you."  
"He is. He's very considerate. Sometimes too much, like he's almost scared of touching me"  
"He will get used to it." Aomine finds himself smiling a little. Clueless Kagami is a funny thing to imagine.  
"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't tell you that"  
"No, it's fine. You are my friend. I'm happy for you." Suddenly, Daiki realises it's true, despite everything he's happy, because it's hard not to be when your friend is so happy he's nearly glowing.  
When he goes home, he's a little bit less sad.  
*  
They decided to call each other by their names and it feels a little weird (but not in a bad way) and Kagami is still getting used to the way "Tetsuya" feels in his mouth.  
They use it only when no one else is there. They're generally taking their time with coming out to their friends and teammates, even though Kuroko is sure Kiyoshi already figured out the truth (and probably told Hyūga). Actually, they're taking their time with everything. Only after some time, when they're sitting at Kagami's place and watching some dumb movie on TV, Tetsuya kisses his boyfriend in other way that usual and climbs onto his lap.  
Of course, Kagami is still a little scared, but when Kuroko whispers "Taiga, Taiga, Taiga" into his ear with fingers in red hair, he hopes he doesn't hear anything else, ever.  
*  
Aomine and Momoi are out shopping when suddenly he notices Tetsu and Kagami, holding hands and laughing, and he feels something, but it's not entirely sadness this time.  
"Dai-chan, what are you look-Oh, okay." She follows them with her eyes. "Let's give them privacy. They look so happy. I visited Tetsu at school lately and he seems the happiest since... You know, second year of middle school."  
"I know" he answers and smiles a little. "Aren't we both losers, Satsuki?"  
"At least the fact that Tetsu doesn't date _me_ isn't my fault!" She seems offended.  
"Yeah. But I apologised to him a hundred times. I'm happy he's my friend, you know."  
"Are you?"  
"I am. Maybe it's time to move on. Also, his stories about Kagami's cluelessness are funny"  
"Do I want to know them?"  
"Well, they're mostly sexual, so I'm not sure."  
"No, thank you. Wait, he tells you that?!"  
"I'm his best friend!"  
"That's no reason!"  
Maybe Aomine is truly moving on, because the words "best friend" don't sound as bad as they did before. Tetsu's best friend. He's proud to call himself that.  
He pretends he doesn't notice Kuroko and Kagami making out when he passes them by. Instead, he tells Satsuki about it and she screams at him and he just laughs.  
Maybe it's all for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Also my tt is twitter.com/qyuiqq and an account dedicated solely to Anime is twitter.com/atsushilovebot


End file.
